Computer implemented real-time navigation systems are commonly provided in vehicles and on mobile devices. These navigation systems use global-positioning-system (GPS) coordinates of the system or the device in which the system is implemented to display, in real time, the current location of the system on a map. These navigation systems can provide real-time, or turn-by-turn directions from the current location to a destination location for vehicle, bicycle, walking, or public transportation. These navigation systems often display a computer-generated depiction of the roads and sidewalks, along with an indicator of the current location, and an indicator of the next direction along a route. The indicator of the next direction can be an arrow that extends from the current location in the direction in which the user should proceed, such as an indicator of a left turn, a right turn, a roadway exit, a roadway entrance, or an indicator to proceed along the current direction.
However, these navigation systems typically use stored maps that may not include new or mobile objects in the user's path.